


Blue Moon

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he's Peter's Little Shit, Established Relationship, M/M, Steter Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, late but it counts, magical seminar, mention of magically changing genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Stiles and Peter attend a conference for emissaries and their alphas.Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 391
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Blue Moon

Blue Moon

“This is exciting, isn’t it? Our first emissary conference, I mean our first together. I guess for me it’s the first of any of them.” Stiles tugs at the cuff of his shirt one more time, and gives a full body shake to make sure all his new clothes are settled. “Have you been to an emissary conference before and do I look okay?”

“No and yes, darling.” Peter turns him around and brushes possibly-real lint off the seat of his pants. “Remember our emissary wasn’t exactly a fan of mine. Nor I him. And anyway, in my role in the pack, this wouldn’t be something expected.”

“It’s just frigging awesome though,” Stiles says, looking around the crowded hotel lobby. “The hotel is owned by supes, you know? And they really take everything into account with onsite restaurants and scent-free cleaners.”

“Yes, darling, I know. If I’m not mistaken, I’m the one who told you that.” Peter smirks at his spouse and kisses Stiles’ temple to make up for it. “I haven’t personally stayed here, but I’ve heard only good things about it. And the rooms are sound-proofed.”

That gets a return smirk and Stiles pulls him into the line at the check-in desk. “I think we should test it out ASAP.”

There’s not must testing out, much less than Peter would prefer. Up in their suite Stiles has dumped the content of his “welcome packet” on the bed in order to better dig through the paperwork and see if there’s anything new or changed since he last looked at the one emailed to them two days ago.

“It could happen, Peter. I mean look – here’s a change right here.” He holds up a sheet of paper and reads, “The 8th floor restaurant is open for breakfast at six a.m. See, that’s a change, our earlier information said it opened at six-thirty. We could have been late!”

“Well, that is wonderful news, dear.” Peter opens the mini-fridge and grabs a coke for Stiles and a bottle of water for himself. “Let me know what else is new and I’m going to take a shower. You could join me if you’d like.”

“Nah, I’ll shower before bed, probably. Or in the morning.” He waves Peter away and yells at his back, “Ha! They added another spell seminar tomorrow night! I’ve got to sign up for that!”

Dinner is just the two of them, but Peter suggests afterwards they go to the bar for a nightcap and to mingle.

“That’s part of why we’re here, Stiles. Make sure you’re well-known and respected, reinforce treaties, look for people to poach,” Peter says, and over-tips the busy bartender.

A voice behind Stiles says, “Sounds like typical Peter Hale, looking for any advantage.”

Peter stands and gives the woman a quick brush cheek-to-cheek. “Addie, you know I knew you were listening. I would never poach from another pack!”

“Meaning, he’d never announce he’s going to poach from another pack. Beyond that… Anyway, I’m Stiles Hale. And you are?”

“Very pleased to meet you, Emissary Hale. Of course, news got around that the Hale alpha took a mate. Finally.” She raises an eyebrow at Peter and says, “Second hand news since there weren’t a lot of packs invited to the ceremony. I’m Adeline Spencer.”

“Nice to meet you Alpha Spencer and we actually had a very small mating ceremony. I think we had maybe two other packs there and just representatives, of course.” He looks to Peter and his mate comes to the rescue, as usual.

“Nice seeing you again, Addie. Maybe we’ll end up in one of the seminars together, hmm? I guess we’ll see.” Peter makes sure Stiles has his drink and then steers him to the patio and an empty table. “I forgot how much I loathe these things. Really I’m only here because they always have open bars at night and there’s a bartender here who makes the best Bloody Mary’s.”

“And because I’m here, too, right? And wanted to go?” Stiles takes another sip of his drink and shakes his head. “Here, let’s be sure we have all our seminars and stuff for tomorrow. I want to be sure you’re attending the right things.”

“You get to pick for me?”

“I just want to be sure the ones we go to together are on your calendar.” He holds out his hand and says, “Give me your phone.”

“Hale’s so whipped,” someone says, loud enough for any human to hear. “That’s what happens when you marry an emissary!”

“No, he’s pretty freaky, but not into that,” Stiles answers back without bothering to turn around. “He’s a good mate though, thanks for noticing!”

Peter leans back in his chair, grinning. He’s seen the brochure before and knows their schedule, but he’s just going to let Stiles have his fun. As if he could stop him.

“Okay, so by myself tomorrow I have the seminar ‘Modern Technology for Ancient Rites.’ That’s probably nothing you even want to attend, right? And I also have ‘Don’t Ruin your Runes.’ Which is a horribly cheesy name, but still. And then that night is that spell casting thingy I signed up for -- it’s more of an informal workshop, which will be really cool. Oh, and “What’s in your Forest?” which I can tell them shit about _that_.” He takes Peter’s phone and quickly types in the password. “You have ‘Alphas in the City – When There’s Not Enough Room.’ Huh, why are you going to that?”

“I’ve lived in larger cities than Beacon Hills and may want to again. Also wolves just go alpha all the time around us.”

“Guess so.” He looks at their calendars and points at both of them. “We’re both doing the ‘Alphas and Emissary Mates – How to Make it Work.’ and also ‘Growing your Pack from Births and Bites.’ Anything else you want to go to together?”

Peter accepts another drink from a passing waiter and takes the schedules to give it another look. He smiles at Stiles’ notes written in the margins, words underlined or circled. “Those are the only ones I felt I really want to go to. Is there anything _you_ think I should go to?”

“They don’t have anything on how not to piss off your mate.” He grins and taps on the description of a seminar titled ‘Building a More Democratic Pack’. “You need this one, alpha mine? You could give everyone an equal vote, how’s that sound?”

“I’ll consider it. How about this one for you? ‘Gender Roles – Good or Bad for Modern Packs?’” Peter knows he’s poking the bear when he suggests this one. Stiles has no use for gender. 

It’s not a surprise when he says, “I’m not sure that wouldn’t piss me off, because you know that gender is something just made up and it’s fluid. I would have thought magics would be less rigid about that.”

The alpha nods and reaches over and uses his thumb to straighten up a bit of Stiles’ smeared eye-liner. That he likes, but the occasional lipstick, not as much since it tastes like chemicals. “I know and while I do generally appreciate it, you know that it does still, um, surprise me when you do one of your body-changing spells.”

“Oh, come on, it doesn’t really bother you, does it? I don’t do it often.” Stiles is still able to melt Peter with his big doe eyes and sweet little pout. Peter know what those lips can do.

“I think we have an agreement and you’ll give me a heads-up before you swap genitals.” Peter raises an eyebrow and says, “And no surprise spells to change me.”

“You did enjoy it, don’t deny it. I’ve never seen anyone so proud of their boobs.” Stiles grins and says, “And you couldn’t keep your hands off your vagina.”

“Neither should have been a surprise, darling, I have nice everything.”

The lectures are okay, they’re fine. They’re not why Peter’s here, not really. Okay, he is here so that Stiles can attend any lectures he wants to and get more information and more contacts. They both like the contacts, and that’s actually why Peter’s here. No, he doesn’t really try to steal anyone’s packmates, because that would be extremely gauche. Also, it’s the kind of thing that gets you a worse reputation than he already has. Oh, and it also can get you into a giant fight with an alpha and their whole pack.

But he likes making contacts and thinking about the potential to invite someone to meet one of his betas, which could be on their territory or the other pack’s. Lydia’s in a long-distance relationship with a banshee from another pack. The woman lives in Phoenix and they see each other monthly. Perhaps one will move or maybe not, but Peter introduced them and he’s proud that he’s helped Lydia meet another of her kind and get railed as well. Banshees scream, yes they do.

After the lectures he wants to attend and the one Stiles wanted them both to attend, he’s back to his room for a quick shower. The worst thing about these conferences is the smell. Shower and social time with some old friends and meeting some new wolves as well. Then a few laps in the pool and another couple of glasses of wine before it’s time to pick up Stiles after his evening magical seminar.

“Less of a seminar, it’s supposed to be pretty hands on, I guess you’d say? But don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine!” Stiles calls before running out of the room. He’s late as usual and Peter can’t say he’s too upset about it. A quick romp to be sure the boy needs to smell like him. Even if there’s no wolves in the room, they’ll be in the hotel and Peter knows his emissary and mate smells delicious.

The seminar is in the east wing of the hotel, in one of the larger ball rooms. “If you’re going to fly around or anything, I suppose it’s necessary,” Peter had said when Stiles dragged him to the room to check it out beforehand.

“Don’t be silly, we don’t fly,” Stiles said, bouncing from chair to chair to find his favorite, which will be his seat for the meeting or training or whatever you’d call it. “If we’re lucky we can teleport, kinda? But I’m not there yet.”

Peter took a look at the ceiling. “You get a nice float on. Glad there’s no fans in here.”

“This isn’t a chocolate factory, Peter.” He took Peter’s arm and pulled him towards the door. “There’s an espresso cart in the lobby and I need a huge one! Isn’t this great? I’m having the best time, thank you for coming.”

That made it all worthwhile.

The seminar must still be in session, Peter can hear conversations and laughter from inside the room. The rooms aren’t quite soundproofed – the hotel staff does want to know if anyone’s gone feral – but they’re sound resistant and so Peter’s pretty sure they’re having a good time. No growling, which does make sense since they’re not wolves, he’s about to enter a room full of mages.

He knocks, but doesn’t hear anyone paying attention as the level of noise from inside doesn’t change at all.

“Hello? Hope I’m not interrupting,” he calls out, entering the room.

There’s about a dozen people in the front of the room, around a large table that’s covered with small pots and little boxes and containers. Peter recognizes them as the type Stiles collects to keep his supplies in, but these don’t seem to be Stiles’. Or at least they’re not all Stiles’. At any rate, Peter’s learned not to ask for details, just to accept the results.

“Peter! Hey, everyone, this is my husband, Peter!” Stiles grabs his arm and pulls him in for a kiss. “Of course he’s also Alpha Hale, but to me he’s just Sweet Wolf!”

“You’re blue. Stiles, you’re blue. Your skin – it’s blue.” Peter can’t stop staring and reaches out to rub a finger down Stiles’ lapis blue cheek. He ducks in for a quick scent check of his neck; at least that smells the same, even if it doesn’t look the same. “Blue,” he says once more, in case it wasn’t mentioned.

“Yeah, we were playing around and isn’t this awesome?” Stiles asks, turning to the group of magics chatting amongst themselves. “I mean, I’m not one hundred percent sure how to use this, but – oh, maybe if I were green, I could hide in trees or something?”

It takes another minute of looking to see that some of the people aren’t quite fitting into their clothes properly. He’s met these people before, maybe probably. But Alpha Sinclair’s mate was certainly a woman and the person he was just introduced to is not. Emissary Weather is now bald, and he’s fairly certain she wasn’t earlier in the day.

Stiles gets the raised eyebrow. “You’ve been playing around with a lot of things,” Peter half-asks, half-states. “Does this wear off or do you need to do a counter-spell or something?”

One of the emissaries snickers and whispers, “Counter-spell? Seriously?” Peter gives her a glance, seeing jeans puddled around her ankles and a comfy looking sweater slipping down over her shoulder. Stiles has apparently shared one of his spells.

“I’m sure you’ll tell me what’s next Stiles.” He looks around the room and turns towards a sofa pushed against a back wall. “I’ll just go over here and update the pack on how things are going while you… do whatever it is you need to do before we go.”

“Sure, babe, just let me grab my coat and stuff.”

It’s just another few minutes before Stiles is ready, his duffle bag stuffed full and slung over a shoulder.

“Let me get that, sweetheart,” Peter says, taking the bag. “So – blue, eh?”

“Yeah, blue.” He wraps his arm around Peter’s waist and leads him towards the elevator. “I thought it was pretty. Blue like your eyes, wolfie.”

Peter pushes the button for their floor, and shifts the bag to get the room key out of his pocket. “And it will wear off?”

“Yes, Peter, it’ll wear off,” Stiles says with a sigh. “A day or so.”

“No other surprises? Everything where you left it? Nothing new?”

“No, Peter! I told you, not without discussing it!”

Peter drops the bag to the floor and scrapes a hand through his hair. “Well, then. It’s been a long day and you smell like other people and I hate that. My vote is let’s get naked and see if the room is truly soundproof.”

“I told you this was going to be a fun week!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Steter Week, I'm late, but you know - it is what it is.


End file.
